Seasons Come and Go
by authorwannabe101
Summary: Percy's life, separated into four pieces, one after another in The first one is when Percy is younger, the last when he is They are in his point of view and based on the This is a It is T for character


**Hi! So, I know I should be working on my other stories, but this came into my head and I had to write it. It is a one-shot on Percy's life in his point of view. It is kind of sad, but I think it works. It is also done in four parts, one for each season.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

It's spring. A new year. But somehow, I can't be happy. Yeah. I know. I'm a teenage boy. I should be shouting for joy, screaming my delight to the world that school is almost over. But I can't because the end of school means Gabe. Smelly Gabe, the man who runs my mother into the ground and beats me just for the fun of it. Normally, I can ignore him. I'm at school for more than half the day doing swimming, detentions, and classes. On top of that, I got into a tutoring class just so I don't have to be home. When I am, I try to be in my room. I'll do any homework I didn't finish at school, and I'll sleep during the night. The only time I'm out is when I'm leaving and entering the house or eating dinner with Mom. I know Gabe won't beat me there. Not with Mom there. I think she knows though, and it kills her. Just one more way he drives her like a slave. By torturing her baby boy with his fists and sometimes, when he's drunk so much he can barely stand, his belt. But now, with summer approaching... it will be open season again.

* * *

It's summer! I can't believe it's finally here! I get to go to camp again, and teach. I get to spend more time with Annabeth, my girlfriend. We'll go to the beach and swim. We can kiss under water again, like we did last year. Picnics and blue coke and barbecue... even Mr. D calling me Peter Johnson sounds good. I'll get to see Chiron again, and all my friends. I can ask how Grover's doing after his first year as Lord of the Wild. I can avoid the Stoll brothers' pranks. Clarrise can try and beat me up, but Katie and Juniper will sneak a bucket of water over my head - not that I need it. Tyson will be there, and he can show me all the cool stuff he made. He can tell me about how Dad's doing and if he thinks Amphitrite and Triton have warmed up to the idea of having me down at Atlantis to visit. I'll rescue some new campers and help with the building of new cabins. I'll go to the campfire and have s'mores and sing songs led by the Apollo cabin. I'll miss my friends that died in the war, but remember all the good memories. With summer here, I can be free.

* * *

It's fall. I watch as the gods and goddesses, flickering in shape, track down their kids and hug them. I see some parents break down in tears as they find bodies that will never stand again, the life gone and percolated into the ground. I glimpse tears of relief and sadness as together, Roman and Greek, demigod and god, everyone breaks down crying. Letting go and mourning the dead but celebrating the living. I catch sight of Zeus himself, lightening bolt sheathed at his side, hugging Thalia and Jason to his body, thankful they both made it. I notice Apollo collapse to the ground beside the bodies of his children, healing those he can and kissing good bye to those he can't. I see Artemis, rivalries forgotten, approach her brother as he finishes and hug him to her, comforting him and rocking him back and forth. She feels the same pain, some Hunters stretched out on the ground behind her, but she plays the older sister Apollo has always pretended she isn't and pushes it aside because her little brother needs her. I make out the blurs of Hermes' children, letting loose and running as fast as they can, gathering the injured first and laying them in the hastily set up infirmary. I know they will collect the dead later. Right now, the living make first priority. Right now, after this tragedy, is not the time to ask Annabeth. I can talk to her next fall, after another year of good memories to offset the bad. Then I can ask if she will spend the rest of her life with me, building a New Greece. It's fall, and another war is over.

* * *

It's winter. I feel safe, here beneath the ice, lying in my bed on Atlantis. My family, those still alive, encircle me. Poseidon, my father, and Amphitrite, his wife and my stepmother. Triton and Tyson, my brothers. My cousins Thalia, Nico, Hazel - with her husband Frank, and Jason - with his wife Piper. Their children are back in New Rome and New Greece respectively. My uncles Zeus and Hades stand silent by the door, not ready to enter but not willing to leave, either. My mother stands on one side of me, my stepfather Paul hugging her close from behind. Their eleven year old daughter, and my half-sister, Elpida, stands beside them with tears in her eyes. My mother-in-law Athena stands behind her daughter and my wife, giving comfort through a slight squeeze of the shoulder. Annabeth herself sits by my other side, holding tightly to my hand. Our children, five year old Chrysanthe and her brother, eight year old Nicolaos, sit at the foot of my bed. I'm only twenty-eight years old, but I feel like my life is complete. I've lived, through good times and bad. I've been loved and cherished, and I have done the same back. Yes, I won't be able to watch my children grow up and have children. There will be no more teaching at Camp Half-blood or long discussions with Chiron. I'll be saying goodbye to my family. But I know I'll see everyone again, just as I know the acute myelogenous leukemia in my blood and bone marrow will never go away. Not even Apollo can help me, it is buried so resolutely inside of me. All he can do is ease my passing. Winter is upon us, and I am dying.

**Elpida means "hope" in Greek.**

**Chrysanthe means "golden flower" in Greek.**

**Nicolaos is the Greek form of Nicholas and means "victory of the people" in Greek.**

**I managed to get over 1000 words for this. It is also my first time writing something like this, so let me know how I did. ****Please review!**


End file.
